


A New Kelly

by Irrelevantrelevancy



Series: Paint The Sky [6]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Fluff Fic, M/M, baby fever, they deserve the fluff, they've both had it hard and they deserve everything good coming their way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26605240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irrelevantrelevancy/pseuds/Irrelevantrelevancy
Summary: “We need to talk,”Davey said, setting down his backpack. Jack froze, pdf on his laptop immediately forgotten. He tried to keep his face neutral but his mind was doing a frantic recap of everything he’s said and done in the past week. The worst part was that it kept coming up negative, which made him even more nervous.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Series: Paint The Sky [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891075
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	A New Kelly

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this one
> 
> Someone should count how many Davey fidgets in this fic

“We need to talk,”Davey said, setting down his backpack. Jack froze, pdf on his laptop immediately forgotten. He tried to keep his face neutral but his mind was doing a frantic recap of everything he’s said and done in the past week. The worst part was that it kept coming up negative, which made him even more nervous. He forgot to pick up Luna’s poop outside yesterday but they had both laughed it off, so they were fine, right? It couldn’t have been about the poop, right? His face must have betrayed him because Davey took one look at him and winced.

“I phrased that wrong”He said, “I’m not mad at you about anything, i’m just tired and can’t speak”

“Not even about the poop?”Jack asked in a tiny voice. Davey scrunched up his face and took a seat on Jack’s lap, letting out a sigh.

“You’re the one who stepped in it, why would I be mad?”he asked. Jack shrugged and wrapped his arms around Davey’s waist pulling him closer. Davey toed off his shoes and lifted his legs onto the couch.

“What did you want to talk about, my love?”Jack asked, placing a kiss on his shoulder. Davey sighed and grabbed one of Jack’s hands. Jack took that as a sign to attempt being serious and looked at him.

“Jack”He said, squeezing Jack’s hand. “I want another baby”

Jack sputtered, “What do you mean  _ another _ ?”

“Well Luna’s getting older and I just think that a little sibling would teach her some responsibility-”

“Who has the new puppy?”Jack groaned, rubbing his eyes. Davey grinned and wiggled a bit trying to get his phone out of his pocket. 

“Specs and he’s  _ so _ cute, look!”He said, shoving the phone in Jack’s face. It was Specs instagram definitely, the bright yellow theme was indication enough. Jack gently grabbed the phone and hummed as his eyes scanned it. He let out a noise of triumph, yup that was definitely a puppy. It was a candid shot of Jojo mid laugh on the floor with the puppy curled up in his lap. Jack looked up at Davey with a raised brow, and Davey groaned reaching both hands up to cup Jack’s face.

“His name is  _ Percy _ !”he continued, squeezing Jacks’s cheeks.“That’s so fucking cute babe, just  _ look _ at him! His paws are too big for his body!”

Davey continued to coo but Jack’s mind was still reeling. He didn’t know why he felt so  _ disappointed _ . Sure he was scared shitless at the mere thought of a human baby, but a tiny part of him was hoping that’s what Davey meant. He leaned back into the couch and let his arm go slack around Davey’s hip.

“-nd I  _ know _ that we just saw them a few months ago but would it be so bad to vis--babe?”He said. 

“Hmm?”Jack hummed. Davey shifted a bit in his lap so he was somewhat facing Jack and poked at his cheek.

“You’re frowning”

“Am not”Jack frowned.

“Are too”He said, poking the creases in his forehead. Jack let out a groan and opted to bury his face in Davey’s shoulder. Davey clicked his teeth and rolled off of Jack's lap--much to his disappointment--onto the couch.

“What’s the matter?”He asked.

“Nothing”Jack waved off, “My mind is just somewhere else”   


“Where?”he asked, leaning his head on Jack’s shoulder. “I wanna go too”   


“Santa Fe,”Jack said, rolling his eyes.

“Yeah right”He snorted, “You haven’t wanted to go to Santa Fe since you figured out that it was desert land”

“Not true!”Jack exclaimed, “I obviously wanted to stay for my loving boyfriend-”   


“And you’re scared of spiders”He said, snuggling closer into Jack’s side. “But, come on Jack. I thought we didn’t keep secrets”

“Fine”Jack sighed, “I want a divorce”

“Again, nice try”He snorted, “please Jackie, for me?”

“Davey…”

“ _ Please _ ”   


“Alright alright!”Jack exclaimed, “Enough with the eyes. Christ you Jacobs are spoiled”

“No, we just know how to get what we want”He smirked, tucking a leg under his butt. “Now spill”

“You’re restless,”Jack pointed out.

“And you’re still avoiding the question”He said, “whatever it is can’t be that bad”

_ Oh but it can _ , he wanted to say.

“I…”Jack said and took a deep breath, “I want a baby”

Davey blinked, “I thought you didn’t want another puppy?”

“No!”Jack whined, shaking his head. “No no, Luna is enough. I...I want an uh..an actual baby...with you” god he was being so awkward.

Davey’s eyes widened slightly but he smirked. “Should we go try for one?”

“Stop teasing me!”Jack whined, “But is..is this something you want Davey? Like do you think we’re ready for a baby?”

Davey just stared at him.

“You’re making me nervous, Davey”Jack chuckled, “You’re not speaking, that’s weird”

“You’re an asshole,”He said.

Jack’s heart stuttered. “W-what?”   


“You’re an asshole because now me and Spot owe Race fifty dollars”He grumbled. “How could you do this to me?”   


“I’m not following,”Jack said after a few moments of trying to pick his jaw off the floor.

“Of course I want a baby with you”He said, grabbing Jack’s hand. “I’ve only been dropping hints since the day we got married!”

“What hints!”Jack exclaimed, “I’m so confused”

“I’m always holding the babies at any family function”He started, “I’m always offering to babysit Chanah and Anika and Damien-”

“I get it, your family is huge”Jack said, Davey gave him the side eye.

“We have a spare room that I have been guarding with my  _ life _ !”he continued, “we have a literal baby name book in here-”

“You said it was so we could name Luna!”Jack sputtered.

“And that’s how she ended up with the most human name  _ ever _ !”He laughed, “Our dogs name is Luna Anne Kelly-Jacobs”

“It’s a cute name!”

“Face it Jack, I’ve been dropping hints”He huffed, “And now i’m short fifty bucks so thanks a lot”

“Well why were you guys betting on me!”Jack asked, “You know better than to bet with Race on anything”

“We wanted to see who would cave first, me or you”He said, “I  _ obviously _ thought it was gonna be me because you’re dense-”

“Hey!”

“But then you get all nervous and cute saying you want a baby!”he finished, chest heaving. “Which is simultaneously the most attractive and dumbest thing you’ve ever done”

“I...I don’t know what to say,”Jack said. There were a lot of things he could have said, but his brain had turned to mush.

“Just...sometimes you are very clueless”He giggled, “I thought I was going to have to spell it out for you on the fridge or something”

“So you really want a baby?”Jack said, “With me?”   


“No, I want a baby with Specs”he scoffed.

“Hey”Jack warned, “Specs is an attractive man, you got somethin you want to tell me?”

“Of course I want a baby with you, idiot”He rolled his eyes. “Adoption or surrogacy or fostering I...I don’t care. I think you’ve been an amazing parent to Race,Charlie and Luna, and you’ll be an amazing parent to whatever kid comes through this door. You sell yourself short Jack”

“Says you”Jack snorted, “You see the way you are with those babies? You’re like a completely different person, it makes my heart do weird shit”

“Makes your heart do weird shit”He quoted, “Now I feel like that should’ve been your vows”

“Yeah?”Jack smirked.

“Yeah, it’s completely on brand”He said.

“So this is...this is something we’re doing”Jack said, “We’re gonna have some babies?”   


“Woah there buddy”He said with wide eyes, “How did a baby turn into some babies?”

Jack waved him off, “Potato tomato”

“That’s...that’s not even the saying”He said slowly, “But let’s start with one”

“Two”

“One”

“Three”

“ _ One _ ”

“One and a half!”

“You can’t have half a baby!”He exclaimed.

“Well you can if you try hard enough!”Jack fired back.

“Unbelievable”He said, rubbing his eyes. “You’re unbelievable, why did I marry you?”

“For Medda”Jack said, with a serious face. Davey shrugged and laid his legs over Jack’s lap.

“Medda is pretty awesome”

“We’re gonna have a baby”Jack repeated.

“Yes we are”He said, “But let’s take this one step at a time, yeah? I don’t want to overwhelm you-”

“I’m gettin the baby book!”Jack exclaimed, bolting up from the couch. Before Davey had the time to process Jack was running back into the livingroom at full speed. He skidded to a halt but ended up toppling over onto Davey’s stomach.

“Bastard”He wheezed, pushing at Jack’s shoulders. Jack stuck his tongue out and made himself comfortable flipping through the book.

“What are you-”

“Shh”Jack hushed, furrowing his brows. His eyes scanned the pages until they found what they were looking for.

“Aha!”Jack said, sitting up so Davey could get a good look. There appeared to be four names messily scrawled in red ink at the bottom of the page. Davey wanted to scold him for defacing the book but his scolding soon died in his throat when Jack spoke up.

“I-I know your peoples are important to you so I wanted to add some more...ya know, traditional names in there”Jack said fiddling with the pages, “I got a boys and a girls name and just-they’re so pretty Davey”

“Just when I thought I couldn’t love you anymore”He murmured, placing a kiss on Jack’s temple. “You picked good, baby”

_ Elsie _ and  _ Salem _ were scribbled in Jack’s messy handwriting. “I really like these two, but what are these other ones?”

“I mean i’m Irish I guess”Jack mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. “Both of my folks were and I didn’t really get to learn anything and just-”

“You want our baby to grow up knowing what their parents are,”He said. He grabbed the hand Jack was fiddling with and intertwined them. 

“Yeah”Jack said, squeezing his hand. “Exactly”

Davey leaned forward and pressed a finger against a name Jack hadn’t written. “This one, how do you say it?”

“Saoirse?”Jack said,

“Saoirse”He repeated slowly, “Saoirse...I..I really like that one”

“Yeah?”Jack said.

“Yeah”He chuckled, “Yeah I really like this one a lot”

“Saoirse Kelly-Jacobs”Jack said, with a grin. “It’s kinda growing on me”

“Saoirse Kelly-Jacobs”He said, “I’m not even mad you snuck your last name in there”

“Should we add it to the list then?”

“No, Jack I think it’s the one”He said.

“Really?”

“Really!”Davey said, “Saoirse Kelly-Jacobs”

“Saoirse Kelly-Jacobs”He whispered, squeezing Davey’s hand even tighter.

“God, we can’t wait to meet you”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this one. This is actually becoming a fluff fic, and I'm okay with it. Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Baby javid is on the way


End file.
